Fluid may be pumped into a well during different operations. For example, a pumpdown operation may be used to move various types of tools or equipment downhole. Another common operation includes hydraulic fracturing, or fracing, which is used to stimulate the production of hydrocarbons by applying sufficient pressure to fracture an underground formation. This requires a high rate of fluid to be supplied at high pressures. Often, the frac fluid will carry a proppant, such as sand, that enters the fractures in the formation to keep them open.
For multi-well operations, a fracing manifold is typically used to distribute frac fluid from the frac pumping units to a desired well. One example of a fracing manifold is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,127,545 (Kajaria et al.) entitled “Delivery System for Fracture Applications”, which describes a modular, adjustable system that uses valves to direct frac fluid to a subject well that is receiving a frac treatment. These frac manifold valves are also typically used to isolate the wells that are not being treated.